Our Only Christmas Together
by wafflebat
Summary: Sirius takes Harry out to Diagon Alley right before Christmas. A little short story between Sirius and Harry. And right in time for Christmas. Please read and review. Happy Holidays!


**Our Only Christmas Together**

Author's Note: A simple little one-shot. Sirius takes Harry out to Diagon Alley right before Christmas. Pointless little story with Sirius spending time with Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter . . . though I wished I did.

* * *

Diagon Alley was like one giant Christmas card in Sirius Black's opinion. Lights and colors were everywhere. Carolers were singing in the snowfall, wizards and witches finishing up late Christmas shopping, and happy couples close together in the snow. 

Holding his 6-month-old godson's hand, Sirius led Harry Potter through the magical Alley. Harry was all bundled up for the cold weather, his untidy black hair covered in soft snowflakes and his little scarf tightly wrapped around him. He was looking around fascinated with the whole holiday. His big, green eyes looked all around at the magnificent decorations this season brought.

Sirius picked Harry up and put him on his shoulders. He had decided to give Lily and James a break from their little toddler while they finished their own Christmas shopping. Sirius was more than happy to take Harry, after all, who else but Harry could he have so much fun with..? Harry clung on tightly to his godfather's hands which much bigger than his own. Harry's little red mittens tickled Sirius' fingers seeing as they were fuzzy.

"Look Harry," Sirius pointed out, his handsome eyes looking at a snowman that someone had built, "A snowman."

"Snow . . ." Harry said looking at it.

"That's right it's made of snow," Sirius said grinning unhooking Harry from his black hair and placing him in front of the tall snow creature, "Cool huh..?"

Harry looked up at the snowman with curiosity. He took his hand and pushed at it to see if it would move. No luck. He tried again. Still no luck.

Sirius laughed, "What are you doing kiddo..?"

"Snow . . ."

Chuckling, Sirius picked Harry back up, "Trying to knock him down..? Now that's not very nice. How would you like to be knocked down."

Harry looked at Sirius for a moment then back at the snowman. He stretched his arms out to the snowman and Sirius placed him back down again. Harry ran over to the snowman and stopped right before him looking up and smiling.

Sirius chuckled at his godson's behavior, "Harry what are you doing..?" he asked truly at a loss this time.

Harry then hugged the snowman, "Hell Snow," he said then turned around and smiled at Sirius.

"Ohhh, you apologized to the snowman did you..?" Sirius asked chuckling.

Harry nodded then started bouncing around in the snow. He picked some snow up, and then spreading his arms far apart, threw the snow all around. Sirius got an idea.

He grabbed some snow in his own hand and picked it up and let it fall all over Harry. Harry giggled and ran behind the snowman, poked his head out carefully and after spotting Sirius, ducked back behind the snowman.

Sirius knew he was playing hide and seek.

"Now, I wonder where Harry is..?" he said pretending not to know, "I just saw him. Where could he be..?"

Harry ran behind Sirius and stood right behind his legs.

"Hmmm . . . I wonder," Sirius said turning around. Harry moved with him, "I just don't know where he is."

He heard Harry giggle, and this brought joy to Sirius' handsome face. He loved nothing more than to hear Harry giggle.

"Well I guess Harry can't come into the Toy Shop if he's missing," Sirius said pretending to walk away. Harry quickly jumped in front of Sirius.

"Padfooo..!" he smiled jumping up and down.

Sirius pretended not to look, "Oh well . . ."

"Padfooo..!" Harry said, his arms raised up to be picked up.

Sirius looked down, "Well there you are Harry..!" he laughed.

"Hide seek," Harry told him, arms still stretched up.

"You were playing hide and go seek..?" Sirius grinned picking Harry up, "And I thought you disappeared like magic."

"No . . ." Harry said shaking his head.

Sirius only smiled and put Harry back up on his shoulders. Harry hung on tightly as they began to walk to the Toy Shop. Every now and then Harry would lean his head over Sirius' ending up in Sirius' face. Only smiling, Sirius would blow in Harry's face gently and send Harry into a fit of giggles.

"Ook..! Toy..!" Harry said as Sirius started to walk pass the Toy Shop, "Padfooo..!"

"Whoops . . ." Sirius laughed almost walking past the Toy Shop. Harry became a bit fidgety, Sirius knew Harry was excited.

Opening the wooden door carved with the words: _Toy Shoppe_ in a fancy writing, Sirius led Harry into the warm, glowing Toy Shop.

Harry ran across the wooden floor, his black little snow boots clanking loudly as he did. Sirius followed as Harry marveled each toy. He had to pick up each one then put it down, and to Sirius' inconvenience, the wrong spot. But this didn't bother Sirius. He would simply pick it back up and place it in the right spot.

Soon Harry picked out a little stuffed black dog that he kept holding then dropping. Sirius chuckled and decided to buy Harry the little black dog, Sirius thought it was cute too. Reminded him of himself . . . except his eyes were quite that big.

After buying the little black dog, who Harry had named "Pup" since he couldn't say puppy just yet, Sirius decided to take Harry to the candy store. He knew Lily would have his head, Harry wasn't allowed to have sweets after 5:00 o' clock. But Sirius' attitude was . . . live a little . . . a lollipop wouldn't ruin Harry's dinner.

They walked into the candy store and Harry instantly pressed his face against the glass case that was holding marvelous candies. Sirius remembered Harry loved cookies, and when he spotted Christmas tree shaped cookies, he bought one for Harry. But Harry didn't want just a cookie.

They left the shop with Harry holding a bag of sweets and munching on a sugar cookie on Sirius' shoulder.

A few moments later Harry had discovered the joy of snow to a whole new level. As he ran around playing in the snow, he found out that you could make snowballs. Sirius rolled snow up and tossed it over at Harry, missing him. Harry then picked up the snowball and threw it at Sirius. Sirius moved over to the snowball, pretended to get hit and fell into the snow. Harry started to giggled frantically as Sirius played dead in the snow.

It was then Sirius taught Harry how to make snow angels. Harry tired, but since he was so layered in snow clothes it looked like a blob. Sirius grinned anyway and said it was great. Harry repeated him before falling back into the snow and rolling around in it. Sirius joined in the fun and got a handful of snow down his back when Harry re-found their snowball and put it down Sirius' jacket.

Checking his watch, Sirius noticed it was almost 7:00 o' clock. He promised Harry would be home by 8:00 o' clock. He decided it was time to get going. He plopped Harry out of the snow.

Harry, who was still eating the cookie, yawned a bit, "Mamma. . ."

"Mamma's at home waiting for you sport," Sirius told a tired Harry, "Then you can go home and wait for Santa to bring you gifts with all his reindeer."

"Dada . . ."

Sirius grinned, "That's right," he told Harry, "Dada is a deer."

Soon, after their journey home, Sirius found himself a bit tired too as he walked up to Godric's Hollow. Harry had fallen asleep on the motorcycle ride home and was quietly sleeping on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius smiled at Harry as he knocked on the door, then opened it. He always walked into the Potter's house. And it always scared Lily. She always thought it was a burglar coming.

"Sirius Black," Lily said coming down the stairs holding some wrapped gifts, her red hair tied up and her green eyes glowing like her smile, "You know better than to just walk in..! I always think you're some kind of . . . of burglar."

"Ohhh, come on Lily," Sirius joked, "Would I rob you guys..? The only thing I'd steal was my little partner in crime here," Sirius said tapping Harry on the back gently.

Lily spotted Harry sleeping on Sirius' shoulder, "Tire himself out..?"

"Having me carry him is tiring you know," Sirius grinned.

Lily smiled, "Did you two have fun..?" she asked as Sirius gently handed Harry over to Lily as she rest him on her own shoulder.

"We had our own little snow ball fight," Sirius told her, "Little guy put it right down my jacket."

Lily chuckled and placed Harry down on the couch. She slipped off his little boots and put them near the door. She also took off his scarf and jackets, snow pants and mittens. He almost seemed as if Harry had shrunk in size with all his snow gear off.

"Thank you for watching him," Lily told Sirius, "I'm not sure if he would have enjoyed shopping with Mommy and Daddy."

"I enjoyed shopping with Mommy," said a voice behind them,

Sirius laughed at his best friend, James Potter as he came up behind his wife. His untidy black hair was Harry's untidy black hair, but his eyes were a warm hazel and blended in perfectly with his handsome smile he gave Lily.

"Of course you enjoyed it," Lily smiled.

James grinned, his glasses glowing with the fireplace's light, "Care for a cup of tea, Padfoot..?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes I would, Prongs," he added using his nickname. Their nicknames brought back so many school memories.

Grinning, James started his way to the kitchen and came back out with a cup for Sirius and Lily. After a few more moments of talking, they all sat down on the couch, Harry now slept in James' lap.

"It's Harry's first Christmas," James reminded them.

"First things are always the best," Sirius said.

"What are these..?" Lily said pulling out the candy bag from Harry's jacket she was about to hang up, "Sirius . . ."

"Oh just some sweets," Sirius said laughing, "A few never hurt anyone."

Lily laughed and rejoined James and Sirius by the fire. The three talked for another couple of minutes until the doorbell rung. Lily greeted their other two friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew with smiles and let them in. They were all having Christmas together.

Harry had been woken up by now and was playing with the decorations on the Christmas tree as Lily and James took Remus' and Peter's coats. Sirius watched Harry carelessly and smiled.

_Our first Christmas together_ . . . Sirius thought as he watched Harry bounce the Christmas ornament on the tree branch back and fourth.

He relaxed in his chair he was in with a warm smile. _Merry Christmas Harry_ . . . he said to himself as Harry smiled at his reflection in the shinning ornament.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what did you think..? Just something for the holidays. I know it was pointless little things but the idea was in my head and wouldn't leave me alone til I typed it out. Well tell me what you think. That means Review . . . lol. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays..! 

Batgirl

Note: I will be updating all my stories on Christmas Eve with new chapters and maybe even new stories. My little gift to all my reviewers. And again . . . Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays..! Seasons Greetings and ect..!


End file.
